


Attaway, Hathaway

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Somewhat suggestive, instructional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to paddle a canoe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attaway, Hathaway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of Fox and Whately paddling a canoe: http://shoffmire.blogspot.co.uk/2014/03/filming-lewis-in-oxford_28.html  
> And Eeek! Canoe Safety: http://dnr.wi.gov/org/caer/ce/eek/nature/camp/canoesafety.htm

**To get into your canoe:**

**Have someone hold the canoe steady**.

"It's faster to take the river."

"I'm not paddling a bloody canoe, James!"

Inspector Hathaway turned, drew himself to his full height, and summoned a resilience and power to his words: "Then you'll be left behind. Sir."

**Crouch low. Keep your knees bent and grab the sides of the canoe for balance as you walk to your seat.**

"You'll tip us…"

**Always walk along the center. Keeping your feet on the centerline will help keep the canoe from rocking.**

"Stay in the center."

Lewis grabbed James' hips.

"As much as I've longed for this moment—"

"—Shut it, you! Get to the front of the damn canoe!"

**Stay low. Do not stand up or walk in your canoe when you are away from shore. Do not make sudden movements.**

"There! See them! Stroke!"

"Not the bleeding boat race, James."

"If you keep turning to look behind us, you're going to tip us."

**If your canoe tips over, flip the canoe to dump the water and climb back in.**

++++

"My fault? How can it be my fault? Had my hands on your hips, like you asked."

Jean Innocent paused outside of Inspector Hathaway's office and stopped Dr. Hobson from entering. The two women listened from outside the office as Robbie Lewis got a proper dressing down from his former bagman.

"You were holding it wrong—the angle was bad, Robbie, even with me telling you when to stroke—"

"Not like I've had experience with what, ten, eleven blokes behind me!"

"If you had gotten to your knees when I asked, rather than trying to stand—"

"Dammit man, I was trying to push into it like you said!"

Red faced from suppressed laughter and embarrassment, Hobson gingerly reached for the doorknob to try to pull the office door shut.

"Never letting you talk me into that again, that's right out."

Lewis jerked the door open wide. His clothes were soaking wet. He smiled tightly at the two women, and with all the dignity he could muster, walked down the corridor, his shoes making little squishy sounds.

Hathaway put his hand on the doorjamb and sighed. His wet suit clung to him. "Ma'am, I've left the processing of the suspect to DC Grey." He gave her a rueful smile. "Need to run home to change." He took in their expressions. "Too loud?"

Innocent frowned, wary. "A bit…" she looked at Laura Hobson for a suitable word.

"Forceful," said Laura, with a twinkle. "Though that's to be expected. Given the circumstances."

With a curt nod, Hathaway left the building, and got into the car where Robbie Lewis was waiting.

"Not exactly subtle," said Robbie, with a laugh. 

James shook his head. "Ten or eleven blokes behind me? Was that necessary?"

Robbie grinned and looked out the window. "Attaway, Hathaway." He patted James' thigh, hand warm against the wet fabric. "I know I'm the only one you'd let get behind you with a paddle."

Hathaway tipped his head in acknowledgement, slight smile on his face.

**Knowing how to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is key in learning to paddle safely.**


End file.
